Remember When
by sowhat1117
Summary: TAKARI. Hikari + Willis go to a Teenage Wolves concert + see Takeru perform a song for the first time. Yes, it is somewhat of a songfic. One-shot.


A/N - This is my first and most likely last attempt at a Digimon fic so don't even bother to whine if you hate it. It is slightly a songfic but the words are by a friend of mine who wrote it when his long-time girlfriend broke up with him. I don't own anything and any advice is appreciated.

Hikari and her boyfriend Willis were front row at a Teenage Wolves concert when Yamato announced a special guest onto the stage. The girls cheered enthusiastically because although Takeru was barely ever seen in the public eye everyone knew Yamato Ishida's little brother was sweet, kind, caring, and not to mention cute person. 

"Hey Willis. I'm so excited this is the first time Takeru is going to play one of his songs. He hasn't let anyone listen to them before you know, not even me." Although Hikari had once thought that she loved Takeru and even went out with him a couple times she was positive that she now loved Willis. 

Willis just nodded in agreement to her excitement and commented, "I never actually thought Takeru would sing especially at his brother's concert. He's been so shy and private about it." Inside he was secretly hoping that they wouldn't run into the girl he had been seeing behind Hikari's back but he wasn't too worried about it seeing as they had backstage passes and she could barely get good tickets (I had to make him a jerk to go along with the story).

**************************************************************************************

Takeru was waiting backstage for his brother's announcement, thinking about something that had plagued his mind for weeks now. 'I was so good at hiding my disappointment with Hikari and Willis. Why did I have to go screw it up now and agree to sing at Yamato's concert? In front of a full house no less. Maybe she won't realize it's about her. Right and maybe I'll happen to die right now.' Hearing his brother's introduction in the back of his mind Takeru got up and made ready as best he could.

"Hey everyone," Takeru's soft voice echoed into the microphone, "this song is called 'Remember When' and I actually wrote it for someone I know."

__

Hey girl

Remember when

I used to hold you tight

But you ripped out my heart

And he ripped you out of my arms

Hey girl 

Remember when 

I used to sing for you

But you left me speechless

With no words to beg

Hey girl 

Remember when 

You said you loved me 

But you were just playing

Just like he's playing with your heart

Hey girl

Remember when 

We played house as kids

It was always a dream come true

But now it's a nightmare in your eyes

Hey girl

Remember when 

You didn't care for me

And left me there to pick up the pieces

All alone…

**************************************************************************************

'I thought he was happy when Willis and I got together. Maybe he just wanted me to be happy.' That was all she needed. Hikari had begun to think the song was about her by the second verse but that took her over the edge. She stopped listening to the deep voice almost too deep to actually come from Takeru. Before he even finished the song she had run out of the arena and called a cab to take her home.

**************************************************************************************

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Takeru as he had been watching her as he sung. As soon as the song was over he too ran out of the stadium and called a cab to Hikari's house.

Willis, who's other girlfriend had found him, lied and said a friend dragged him there at the last minute and couldn't call her. Tai who happened to be sitting a few seats down from him ran up to the boy and punched him in the nose. He realized that Hikari wasn't there and called her cell phone, leaving a message. "Hikari I don't want to hurt you but your boyfriend was cheating on you after you left. When you go to school on Monday he'll be the one with the broken nose." 

**************************************************************************************

BOOM BOOM BOOM Hikari's mom opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bug you this late but did Hikari happen to come home already."

"Well actually yes she did Takeru. I was wondering why she came home without Tai. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Um…it might have had something to do with the song I sang tonight."

"She's in her room. You can try talking to her but she was crying very badly when she came home."

Hikari heard three soft knocks on her bedroom door. Overhearing the previous conversation she managed a very muffled "Go away".

"You know that never helps so why bother. What's wrong Hikari? Why'd you go running out like that?" he asked while rubbing her back in a comforting way. 

"Takeru was that song about me?"

"…Well…I…uh…you see…"

"It was about me."

"I'm sorry. I just wrote that when you first got together with Willis and it really upset me."

"So you were lying when you said everything was fine."

"Well…yeah."

"Oh my god I'm such a bad person I didn't even realize my best friend was upset then I made you feel worse…" and he couldn't make out the rest of it seeing as she started crying.

"No, no, wait, please don't cry," he gently took her face into his hands and softly wiped away her tears.

Hikari, never one to miss anything looked deeply into his bright, worry-filled eyes until they were barely inches apart. Takeru quickly closed the gap and gave her a deep, passionate kiss only to be interrupted by Hikari's cell phone.

She stared at the thing in disgust almost willing it to interrupt again before she checked her voice mail. Upon hearing Tai's message she once again broke into tears.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, don't cry."

"It's not that Willis cheated on me."

"I'll kill him," Takeru simply stated.

"Don't bother Tai already broke his nose."

"All right then what's wrong?"

She seemed to think about it for another minute then looked up at him grinning slightly. "Nothing," then she met him for another kiss.


End file.
